


How is this my life?

by Qioryus



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qioryus/pseuds/Qioryus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no idea how this was her life. She had been minding her own business, just looking to buy a soda and now she was crowded into a corner of the Toretto store with the one thing between her and the exit that you never wanted to encounter. An angry Dominic Toretto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is this my life?

She had no idea how this was her life. She had been minding her own business, just looking to buy a soda and now she was crowded into a corner of the Toretto store with the one thing between her and the exit that you never wanted to encounter. An angry Dominic Toretto. 

The day had started of normal enough, she'd woken up around noon, rolled out of bed, and went about making herself presentable before trekking down to the gas station for her daily caffeine fix.

She came here almost everyday and there always seemed to be a party going on. But no one seemed to notice she was a regular there. Except him. He didn't notice her at first. But as time went by he started smiling at her when she walked in. He wouldn't say anything, just smile briefly in her direction before going back to whatever it was that he was doing. 

Then there had been the day he waved. He had looked right at her and raised his hand in greeting. She had been so confused she'd actually stopped walking and turned to see who he was greeting. When she looked back at him his blue eyes were so alight with mirth she could see it across the parking lot. 

And then today happened. She had walked in, and being a creature of habit she had gone straight to the only thing she ever bought from Torettoes, only to see they were out of root beer. 

He came over after about three minutes of her staring at the soda section trying to decide what she was going to get since they were out of the only thing she came here for. And she's so engaged in her mental monologue of what she's going to buy instead that when he comes up and asks her a question she's so surprise that she utters a startled "What?" before she can stop herself.

"What's your name?" He's trying not to grin, the asshole.

"Jennifer." Oh god, she hopes she doesn't look as starstruck as she sounds.

"Can I help you with something?" His eyes are lit up again. And he's smiling. And damn if she doesn't just about swoon right off her feet.

"You're out of root beer." She stutters out in a breathy high pitch voice.

"Oh nah were not out. We have some in the back." He seemed amused about something.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She may be shy, but she's never been one to be laughed at.

"I'm not really laughing at you, I just think its funny how often you're in here and you never say anything to any body." He was still smiling but his tone was almost accusatory.

"Why should I have to say hi, I don't even know you." She was trying her hardest not to get snappy because Brian was talking to her, but on the other hand, Brian was talking to her and she was panicking. And her default panic mode was bitch.

"Well I'm not saying you have too. But it wouldn't kill you seeings as your here so often that you don't even stop at the register anymore. You just drop your money and walk off." 

That startled her. She didn't think anyone had noticed that. Usually when she came in for her soda Mia was busy doing something so she'd just drop her change on the counter and leave. Even when Mia wasn't busy, she'd stopped counting the money she handed her ages ago. It's like she was so familiar with her presence it didn't even register. But when she passed her on the street she looked through her like a stranger. So for this guy to notice was shocking, seeing as she hadn't known him for anywhere close to as long as she'd been coming to Torretoes.

"We'll sorry for hurting your feelings. I'll make sure to acknowledge you next time alright princess?" 

Oh god. Whenever she mentally checks out of conversations her mouth runs off with out permission. And it seems this time it took of at a sprint.

Boys made her nervous, aside from a few odd occurrences when she was in high school, she didn't really have anything to do with them in that way. 

So to have this hot guy come up and start talking to her was a little blindsiding. Not to say she was unattractive, many would say she was down right adorable. She just never seemed to catch any guys interest in THAT way. She had short black hair, dark skin, brown eyes and she spent most of her time in tank tops, holy jeans and sneakers. She was a solid size 10 and stood at 5'8 so you could say that Brian made her feel a tad short.

He looks startled for a moment before he starts laughing, and has she commented on his smile? Because wow.

It's about this time that Vince appears from one of the aisles behind Brian, "What's so funny pretty boy?" His voice is positively nasty. His dislike for Brian is beyond obvious. "Who's your little friend, huh? You two seem awfully buddy buddy."

She shrunk back against the wall and averted her eyes at the venom dripping from his tone. The few times she's encountered Vince he's always seemed nice enough. But it seems that if you associate with Brian, you will be treated like Brian.

"Hey dude back off, she's just a customer." She glanced up at his tone of voice as he turned his back to her. Brian always kept his cool when Vince came at him. But today he seemed to be down right defensive.

"Yea well you seem to be real friendly with this complete stranger." He kept his eyes glued to her as he spoke. She kept trying to sink farther and farther back into the wall to get away from the look on his face. 

"Hey." She couldn't call what Brian was doing yelling, because his voice was completely even, but he sounded scary. She glanced at him and his blue eyes were ice cold. 

"I said leave her out of it." She couldn't believe this was happening to her, a chill ran down her spine at the look Brian and Vince were giving each other. Brian's brow was furrowed and Vince was smiling like a psycho.

"Or what faggot?" The shove Vince gives Brian would have been almost playful, if not for the maniacal glint in his eye. And the half step back he tries to make look like a stumble to herd her tighter into the corner isn't making her feel any more secure. And the quick glance Vince throws at her makes her positive he noticed. He seemed to be almost ecstatic at the fact that he seemed to have found a new toy of Brian's to break. And she isn't at all excited about being that toy.

"What's the matter Bri? You don't like sharing?" 

And the creepy fact is that although he may be talking to Brain, his eyes were glued to her. He was practically leaning around Brian to leer down at her. 

And at this point Brian was backed up to the point that with every breath she could smell him. And if she was gonna be honest he smelled just as good as he looked. But she wasn't exactly in a place to enjoy it seeing as she was being protected against Vince's odd fascination.

She looked past them into the store to try and find someone who could be of any help and her eyes land on Jesse, the stoner kid she'd bought weed from a couple of times. He looked worried, or at least confused as to why Vince had Brian and a random girl backed into the back corner of the store. Brain and Vince were in a heated conversation at this point. It was a flurry of pissed whispers from Brian and gleeful asshole whispers from Vince. She was no longer the object of his attention so she looked back at Jesse and mouthed a frantic, "Help!" And she must have looked terrified because he nodded and scurried off, to find who she didn't know, but any one would be helpful at this point. 

And amidst her silent contact with Jesse as a hope of escaping this hell she seems to have gotten herself into she must have missed something important because all of a sudden there was an iron grip around her arm and Brian was yelling and Vince was pulling her towards him,

"Maybe she doesn't like queers." He's laughing now, "Maybe she'd like to know what it's like to be with a real man."

And even though her feet are planted its like she doesn't weigh a thing, he just keeps dragging her forward, and by the look on Brian's face he doesn't know whether to try and pull her back, or punch Vince in the face. 

The decision is taken away from him when Vince squeezes a little too tight, and she lets a a surprised "Ow!"

What happens next stops everyone cold.

"Vince."

The voice is deep, and it sounds furious. He releases her arm, and she's instantly shoved back behind Brian. She looks to where the voice came from even though she already knows who it is, how could you not?

"Yea Dom?" You can tell Vince is trying to act unconcerned, but you can tell from Vince's tone and Doms face, that he's in for a world of hurt.

"Do you mind explaining, what the fuck it is you're doing?"

It's at this moment that she's glad she's behind Brian. Because if he was talking to her like that, she'd probably shrivel up and die.

"Nothing Dom, we were just screwing around. Weren't we?" The look he sends her was is vicious, like he's daring her to disagree. Perhaps if he'd had the sense to look contrite, she might have stepped in on his behalf. Because she sure as hell wouldn't want Dominic mad at her. But with his absolute dickness shining through she keeps her mouth closed, cocks an eyebrow and flips him the bird. 

His nostrils flare and she's pretty sure he's considering attacking her when Brian shifts just that much more in front.

"Screwing around my ass! What were you planning to do?" He's actually yelling now. And sometime during this whole mess her hand had reached up to clutch a handful of his shirt, probably after Vince had made his impromptu kidnapping attempt, and she can feel the muscles in his back flexing. And hot damn does that send a rush of inappropriate thoughts through her brain.

"I said I wasn't doing anything!"

"Bullshit!"

And now there's yelling. And calm angry talking from Dom. And sometime during this spectacle the rest of the crew had herded in. She looks over at Mia and can't help wondering where the fuck she was when this whole fiasco started. But it's not like it matters now, not when she's still wedged up against Brains back, thanking god that women can't get boners, and trying to avoid the curious stares of Mia, Letty, Leon and Jesse while avoiding the murderous stares Vince. 

"Take a walk." Oh that was not a suggestion. She glances up to make sure Dom wasn't addressing her. She was pretty positive he wasn't, but hey, when he sounds like that, better safe than sorry.

Dom catches her gaze as she watches Vince storm out of the store like a bull in a china shop.

"Come here." And wow does his mood change fast, he seems less like he's going to kill someone and more like a concerned brother. She can totally work with this version. She glances up at Brian as she passes him, and he smiles at her. So it seems that their tentative friendship may still be intact.

When she gets to where Dom's standing she starts to fidget, because he's just staring at her and not saying anything and she's a lot closer to the others and they're continuing to stare so after trying and failing to hold his gaze she ends up stating at her shoes. So she totally misses him reaching for the arm Vince had gripped and she refuses to be held responsible for the sound she makes when he none to gently grips what is going to be irritating bruise. 

He makes a face, and she can tell that he's most likely going to have a few private words with Vince. 

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." She has never felt so caged as she does now, with Dominics gaze on her and his hand around her arm.

"How did that start?" She can't help but think to herself how unfair it is that he's asks a question, that is really in no way actually a question.

"I'm not sure. I just came in to buy a soda and I was talking to Brian and then Vince showed up and it all just went down hill from there." She can see Brian in her peripheral vision. Well, she can see his pants. It's hard to see anybody at this point since she's pointedly talking to her shoes.

"And you did nothing to provoke him?" His attention has switched over to Brian. And she wonders, not for the first time, if there's a plausible way for her to sneak out of here. Dominic had released her arm to move closer to Brian, and since Vince had left the others had slowly drifted off to do their own thing. 

So she starts to shuffle and side step her way towards the entrance. And she thinks she home free when she hears Dom raise his voice, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?" She glances over her shoulder and is met by Dominic's crossed arms and disapproving stare. And she must look like a deer caught in the headlights with its hand in the cookie jar if the smiles on the others faces was anything to go by. 

"Where. Do you think. You are going?" He raises an eyebrow and really, it's cruel to keep making her brain calculate answers that will make sense. She's been through a lot today. But her mind settles down when she stutters out, "Home?" Like its a question. Like she needs his permission the leave. When the hell did that happen?

"I don't think so. Pull up a barstool and get comfortable." And then he just walks into his weird cage of a back room. Like he just expects her to do what he says. And last time she checked she was not part of his band of misfits. So she has no obligation to listen to him. So when she looks up to decline his offer and is met by Brian's shit eating grin from the other side of the counter, where she's sitting, her mouth snaps shut so fast her teeth click. Which only makes him grin wider as he slides a root beer across the counter. She stares at it for a good thirty seconds before deciding that getting up and walking away is probably not an option if the look being directed at her from both Letty and Dom is anything to go by. So she just picks up the can like a good little soldier and takes a sip, which seems to pacify Dom, because he just goes back to doing whatever it is he does in that weird little office room of his and she stares at the counter top before she hears Mia chuckle. Glancing up, she looks at her questioningly before she smiles and says, "He owns you now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I found it on my computer from like, over a year ago. Be kind. I may continue this.


End file.
